


五次Hannibal想上Will，一次他成功了

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 旧文搬运就这么一个脑洞，s4黑杯一觉醒来竟然变成了s1直男杯，这到底是道德的沦丧(不)，拔叔只有跟Will啪啪啪才能解除诅咒，毫无逻辑性可言，只是一篇搞笑发糖的文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章初次发布于2016.11.27

Will在一张松软宽大的床上醒来了。

松软宽大？Will猛地睁开眼睛，那不是他的床，他身上的睡袍真丝的，滑过手指有一种昂贵的质感。然后，他极不情愿地扭过头，看到了躺在他旁边的Hannibal。

他不愿意去想这一切是怎么发生的，但很显然，他跟一个食人魔上床了。

他用手捂住脸，然后他拿起床头柜上的手机，上面显示的时间和地点让他大吃一惊，以至于他生生地把Hannibal从床上踢了下去。

“怎么了，Will？”Hannibal在这一番折腾下从地上坐起来，困惑地看着他。

“你……你别动。”Will紧张地抓住床单。

“能先让我从地上起来吗？”Hannibal似乎还没有搞清楚状况。

“我为什么会在西班牙？昨天我还在巴尔的摩，你到底对我做了什  
么？”Will盯着Hannibal。

“这很复杂。你必须先冷静下来。”Hannibal流露出担忧的眼神。

“Jack，Alana，他们都去哪了？我必须给他们打个电话，不行，现在我应该打给国际刑警……”Will显得有些手忙脚乱，拿着手机不知所措。他的手都在剧烈地颤抖。

“关于这个……”Hannibal露出了微笑，“我想你最好不要费这个心思了。”

“为什么？”

“你可以谷歌一下，我们已经是共犯了。如果你真的打给国际刑警，你也会被一起逮捕的。”Hannibal一脸诚恳。

“你给我下了什么药让我跟着你一起杀人？”在Will谷歌了他自己之后，他变得脸色苍白。谷歌出来的官方文件虽然确实了两人的死亡，也确认了Will和Hannibal是同谋。

“你是自愿的。”Hannibal表情严肃。

“不……怎么会……”Will揪住自己的头发，狠狠地摇头。

“既然你觉得你昨天还在巴尔的摩，那么你可以描述一下你昨天一天的经历吗？”Hannibal冷静地问道。

“额……”Will努力地回想着，可思索了很久，也只有一些模糊的碎片，他明显感觉到哪里不太对。“我记不清楚了。这肯定有哪里不  
对。”

“不如你先吃早餐，我们之后慢慢聊。”Hannibal友善地提出了建议。而Will没有更好的意见能反驳他。

*

Will纠结地看着眼前那份无疑是美味无比的早餐。那一片片香肠静静地躺在盘子里，散发着迷人的香气。

“怎么了，我亲爱的Will？”Hannibal把咖啡放在桌子上，问道。

“这里面是某人吗？”他那叉子戳了戳那片香肠，眉头紧皱。

“你该清楚的。还有，Will，不要玩弄你的食物，那很不礼貌。”

Will叹了口气，努力不去想它们的成分，把那片香肠塞进了嘴里。至少它尝起来还不错。

“这也没那么困难对吗？”Hannibal吃完了自己的那份，看着对方道。“尽管得花些时间，我想你应该还是可以找回那些丢失的部分的。”

如果我不想呢？Will在心里默默嘀咕道。他放下叉子，他现在和Hannibal是一根绳子上的蚂蚱了，而且他离开了Hannibal他也没地方可去。他闭上眼睛，点了点头。

*

“我想你应该清楚现在你的情况了。”在长谈之后，Will了解到了他们之间的关系是如何发展到这一地步的。他发现自己的记忆似乎停留在刚进巴尔的摩精神病院不久的状态。他摸着脸上那块恢复到几乎看不到的疤，提醒着自己眼前的一切都是真实的。

“是。但是你有什么办法能让我恢复记忆吗？”Will盯着对方，从对方的叙述里，他基本确定Hannibal现在应该不会伤害自己，他的警惕心也逐渐放松了。

“好吧，必然有某些事情引起了你的失忆。我有个假设，其实你没有真的失忆，只是那些记忆暂时被封存起来了。”Hannibal说道，他现在就和Will面对面坐着，就和他们以前一样。但这样明显有一种距离感，Hannibal不能够到Will，不过这是Will的要求，他总是尊重Will的选择。

“告诉我，在我失忆之前我们在做什么？”

“做*爱。”Hannibal的语气极其平和，说的就像是在讨论吃饭一样。Will几乎要被嘴里的那口茶水呛死了。

“你是说，如果我想要恢复……我们就必须再……”Will好不容易喘过气来。“而且我们必须完美地重现那些具体过程？”

“应该没必要完全一样。不过做*爱是肯定的。”Hannibal点头表示肯定。

“绝不！”Will站起来，“我绝对不会答应你的。如果这样的话，我宁可失忆一辈子！”

Will躲进房间去了。Hannibal拉了拉门，发现Will还把门给锁了。  
他轻轻敲了敲门，道:“Will，午饭时我会再来叫你的，如果你实在不愿意，我不会强求的。”

Will靠在门背上，听到Hannibal的脚步声渐渐远去，叹了口气。他说不清为什么自己那么排斥这件事情，他只是……一时间还接受不了。他一时间接受不了之前他们花了那么久才建立起来的关系，他只是需要适应。

他走进和卧室相连的浴室，对着镜子一件件脱下自己的衣服。他的身体上有一些疤痕，一些是Hannibal留下的，一些是在和红龙决战时留下的，还有脖子上明显的吻痕，他感觉自己的脸滚烫滚烫的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初次发布于16.12.4

Will最后还是出来吃饭了——这意味着又有某个人被吃了。

“这和早上的是来自于同一个……额……人吗？”Will最终还是开口了。

“很遗憾，不是。所以肉质上有细微的差异，而这并非是由于烹饪和调味不同造成的。”Hannibal耐心地解释道。他喝了一口红酒:“希望你还吃得惯。”

“它们很美味。”Hannibal的食物永远能够成功地取悦他的味觉。不过对于那个被吃掉的某人来说，确实是个灾难。Will已经换上了他自己的衣服，没有格子衬衫——他翻遍了衣柜也没有找到，相反地他找到了很多纹样浮夸的衬衫，这让Will对未来的自己的品味怀深刻地有疑虑。这很有可能是Hannibal帮他挑的，但显然他没有拒绝。他好不容易从那一堆衣服里找到了一件白衬衫，就是他现在身上的这件。

“你之后想怎么样？把我关在屋子里等到我记忆恢复？”Will放下刀叉，“还是说你打算强+暴我？”

“措辞。Will。”Hannibal虽然这么说，但他的表情并没有和他的言辞一致，他露出了微笑。“决不，我答应过你了，尽管你可能不记得，不过我确实不会再对你采取任何强硬的措施。在你同意之前我都不会做任何违背你的意愿的事情的。”

Will挑眉，他不曾想到Hannibal现在是那么好说话的人，这跟他印象里那个扑克脸的医生可是大不一样了，他不得不钦佩自己能把Hannibal变成这样。

“好吧。”

然后他们再次陷入了尴尬的沉默。Will手上不停地有一些小动作，而Hannibal把这一切尽收眼底。

“我知道你可能认为我们之间的距离太近了——近到已经让你感觉到不适了。”Hannibal喝完了杯中仅剩的那点红酒。

“不，我只是……还没有习惯。”Will垂下了头，没有直视Hannibal。他的身体上每一道疤痕都在诉说他们昔日的纠葛，而他却一无所知，变成了一个旁观者。这种剥离感太过强烈，让他无所适从。

“Will，无论如何，我都不会放弃你的。”Hannibal起身走到了Will的身后，俯身在他耳边低语道。

Will能够感受到那股气息在他耳边喷吐，他的脸迅速泛起了红晕。但在Will做出一些实际性的反对之前，Hannibal已经重新起身，拿起了Will的餐盘。“如果你愿意，你可以和我一起洗碗。”

Will捂住脸，想要掩盖他的羞愧，还有那隐约的一丝心动。

Will看着Hannibal的背影，平息了内心的波澜，终于下定决心站了起来，跟着他去了厨房。

*

事实上，出乎意料，Hannibal真的只是让Will和他一起洗碗，其他什么都没有做。他们就这么沉默着，什么都没有说。

“我本以为你接受这一切会很困难。”Hannibal是那个打破沉默的人。也是他每次都会打破沉默。

“什么？”Will回过神来，他刚刚确实有点心不在焉。

“接受现实。”Hannibal把手里洗干净的盘子放进柜子，“我害怕我会失去你。你一开始的反应让我无法不考虑这种可能性。”

Will不知道该怎么回答对方。Hannibal是真的为此而感到失落。他几乎可以想见对方在自己闷在房间里的那段时间里是如何焦虑的。但是Hannibal真的会焦虑么？这使得他和他的过去开始割裂，他不得不承认，现在的Hannibal已经不是过去那个把一切玩弄于股掌间的人了，他的每一缕情感都被抽丝剥茧般分离出来，明明白白地展现在Will面前。

他们间的距离在不知不觉间就缩短了，Will甚至都没有意识到他走了过去，也许他是想要安慰Hannibal，但他现在也说不清了。他闭上眼睛，吻上了对方。他不认为这是出自他本人的意愿，如果非要解释的话，他宁愿相信这是一种身体记忆。

Hannibal显然不这么认为。Will只是想安慰一下他，最多给他一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，但Hannibal想要的远多于此。他分开Will的嘴唇，把舌头伸了进去，饥渴地品尝着Will的味道。

Will毫无准备，他被这种发展冲昏了头脑，可他又不想分开。Hannibal的手摸索着他的身体，在移到他的身下时，Will终于回过神来，发力推开了Hannibal。

他硬了。无论多么不情愿接受，这都是事实。

“Will……”Hannibal看上去有点抱歉。

羞耻占据了Will全部的思维，他扔下Hannibal，一个人跑掉了。

他跑进了盥洗室，锁上了门。他抱住自己的头，不愿意看到自己胯下凸起来那个部位。他的大脑一时间难以处理这些信息。他不能承认他想要Hannibal，这错的太厉害了。他不应该这样，可他喜欢这种感觉。Will不可否认的是他心底里的那一点情动，他想要这个。

他提醒自己想点别的，想想别人，可他做不到，Hannibal撑满了他的脑子。

他脱下衣服，进了淋浴房，把冷水开到最大。冰冷的水打湿了他的头发，他瑟瑟发抖。这太冷了，他渴望温暖的东西——像Hannibal的体温……

*

Hannibal打开门，看到了颤抖的Will。他把Will从冷水里拉出来，不顾水流打湿了他的头发和衣服。他关掉冷水，用浴巾把Will裹起来。他将Will拥到怀里，感受到了他的冰冷。

他抚过Will湿漉漉的头发，一言不发。在他出狱后和Will一起经历了那么多，Will几乎一直展露的是他坚毅的那一面，他都忽视了Will曾经是那么地孤独，那么易碎。错误地使用方式使他珍贵的茶杯产生了裂痕。

Hannibal小心翼翼地擦干Will。他把Will带回床上，他抱紧了Will,即使在他的体温恢复之后也没有放开，而Will没有反抗，只是往Hannibal怀里缩了一点，像某种受惊的小动物，然后进了梦乡。

*

Hannibal早上醒来，发现Will已经不在身边了。他爬起来，发现Will坐在阳台上的单人沙发里，看着外面。他似乎没有察觉到Hannibal的醒来。

Will看着外面空荡荡的街道，有些困惑。昨天的记忆对于他而言又开始模糊。他不确定昨天的一切是否是真的发生了，他现在也不敢确定这一切的真实性。他害怕他昨天的行为会伤到Hannibal的心。他确定他喜欢这样的生活，被人关爱着，不必忍受寒冷，可他的道德却岌岌可危。他不能这样，Hannibal是个杀人凶手，他是个食人魔……

Will回过头去，看到了Hannibal在看着他。他张了张嘴，不知道说什么。对方礼貌地等待着。

“带我出去走走。”

“好的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3，4都发布于16.12.25

Will跟Hannibal游览了圣家族大教堂，全程他都没有跟Hannibal说过一句话。他也听不懂西班牙语，更别说加泰罗尼亚语了。

Will一点都不开心，他身上散发出的负面情绪让别的游客都小声议论，有的甚至上前向Hannibal询问他到底怎么了。而Hannibal也只是微微一笑，表示Will最爱的狗死了，他陪他出来散心。

当然以上这些对话Will也没听懂。

午餐他们在街边的一家小店吃了饭。其实Will本来不想在外面吃饭的——考虑到服务员的安全问题。不过Hannibal似乎对午餐还算满意。

“所以你为什么要带我出来？”午餐以后，Will终于打算和Hannibal谈一谈现在他们的状况了，而他们从早上到目前为止只说过一句话。

“因为这是你的意愿。”Hannibal说。

“好吧。但是你总有你自己的目的不是么？”Will耸了耸肩，Hannibal的回答并没有让他满意。

“我希望你能开心点。”

Will沉默了。

“还有一件事，因为你之前一直在家里我没有提，在家以外你不能再叫我Hannibal了，安全起见。”

“那你叫什么？”

“我的名字是Giuliano，你的是Aurelio。”

Will在心里默默重复了几遍这两个名字，却总觉得陌生。

“那么，Giul…”他开口，却怎么也念不对。

“Giuliano。”Hannibal颇有耐心地纠正了他。

“回去吧。”Will摇了摇头，他讨厌这种披着伪装的生活，他开始思考失忆前的自己到底是怎么在这种生活里过得如鱼得水——或许他也和自己一样窘迫？

Hannibal没有问Will为什么突然提出这个要求，他或许只是觉得Will突然没了兴致，但他点头同意了。

“如果我们现在回家，也许还有机会享用下午茶。”在汽车上，Hannibal看了看时间道，“我们还有点慕斯蛋糕。”

“其实我更想吃甜甜圈……”Will嘟囔了一句，他没想让Hannibal听见，但Hannibal听到了。

“甜甜圈的热量太高了。”Hannibal说。Will听到这里几乎有些懊丧，因为他确实很想吃。

“但是偶尔为之也并非大碍。”

“我以为你不会愿意让我吃这个。”Will有些惊讶。

“我不是不通情达理的人。你以前偶尔也会提出一些类似的要求，我认为你对甜食的品味中或许一直保留了这一部分。”Hannibal微笑着说，至少现在Will重新变回了那个开朗(这个词可能并不十分恰当)的人。

“这真是让人惊喜。”当Hannibal把汽车停在了一家面包房外面，Will脸上出现了大大的笑容。

“你以前一直喜欢这家。有的时候你还趁我不在的时候偷偷来买。”Hannibal叹了口气。他打开车门。“店主跟我们是朋友，但我估计你也不认识他了。”

Will摸了摸自己的肚子，软软的有点赘肉，现在他总算是知道原因了。

但是五分钟之后，Will就把他的小肚子忘得一干二净。他在车上差点忍不住就把那些甜甜圈吃了。

Hannibal盯着他:“你答应过我不在车上吃的。”

“你知道的，那不是我。”Will的手已经伸向那些甜甜圈了。他几乎可以想象出它们甜美的口感。

Hannibal打掉了他的手，他的声音在此刻格外低沉:“如果你执意如此，那么惩罚就不止于此了。”

Will的身体因为疼痛而颤抖，有的时候身体记忆真的是最好的记忆方式。他含糊不清地嘟囔了一声，收回了手。

“Will，刚刚的事我很抱歉，只是你知道……我有一些原则……”在家门口，Hannibal打开门，叹息道。

“我知道。但是曾经我不也是乐此不疲地违反它们么？”

“确实。”

*

看着Will吃甜甜圈的确能给Hannibal带来极大的乐趣——这也就是为什么Hannibal会允许他购买那些不健康的食物。

Will一口口地咬着那个甜甜圈，在吃掉最后一块之后还不忘记要把手上的糖霜舔掉——他色情地吮吸着，就像他曾经吮吸着自己那样，Hannibal出神地想着。

不过暂时地他把性欲甩到了脑后，让那种饕餮的食欲填满了他的心。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节番外

“圣诞节了。”Hannibal看着窗外熙熙攘攘的人群，现在还太早了了，自然是没有什么人在街上。但冬天的西班牙没有美国那样的大雪，似乎圣诞的氛围也淡了不少。

“是啊。”Will抚摸着他的狗，道。“说真我觉得我们该搞棵圣诞树，然后像普通人那样互赠礼物。”

“也许。”Hannibal的视线还停留在窗外。

“冰箱里的那几位一定也想好好的过一个圣诞。”Will补充道。狗狗乖巧地在他身上蹭了蹭，引得Will连声赞叹。

“我在遇到你之前一直是一个人过的圣诞，对我来说那和平时没什么区别，只是有一个独身一人的雪夜。”Hannibal回过头来，看着Will。

“我以为你会像往常一样……额……狩猎。”Will纠结了一下，还是开口了。

“我圣诞晚上不杀人，因为不想被冠上圣诞杀手这种愚蠢的名头。”Hannibal看上去很冷漠，Will却有点想笑，但现在似乎不是一个合适的时机，所以他忍住了。

“那可真是悲惨。”这句话出口之后，Will才想起来自己也没有好好地度过他生命中的大部分圣诞节。除了那一年Beverly邀请他和她的家人一起过节——那是他为数不多的快乐的回忆。“好吧，其实我也差不多。冬天和狗狗们窝在一起，没有圣诞树，没有火鸡，也没有礼物。”

“圣诞是个无聊的节日。”Will补充道。

Hannibal没有回应。Will很难猜出他在想什么。

但他很快得到了答案。

晚餐之后，顺带一提，Hannibal在主食里加了一点点火鸡肉——不是人肉的那种，这让Will颇感欣慰。

“跟着我，Will。”Hannibal洗完了碗，领着Will穿过了房子的长廊，在一扇其貌不扬的门前停了下来。Will觉得自己从未来过这个房间。

“我不知道房子里有这个房间。”Will说。

“这是我的工作室。”Hannibal打开门，里面黑乎乎地，一点光也没有。他摸索着按下了灯的开关。

里面是各种画架，还有一些未完成的画作。“所以……”Will开口。

“我现在在从事艺术工作。”Hannibal走进去，地上有一幅画，上面盖着一块素色的布，刚好遮住了画面，金色的边框若隐若现。他抓起那块布，抽走了它。

“噢！”这是Will唯一能发出的声音了。

那是一幅油画，而主角就是Will自己。画中的他头戴桂冠，斜倚在黄金的雕花的王座上，神色中显出一丝慵懒，但绝无疲惫，更像养精蓄锐的猛禽，而他的脚下是尸体，染着鲜血，使王座的底部微微泛着红光，他身上白色的袍子却没有沾染到一滴血迹，那样纯洁。他像圣母般慈爱，又像晨星那般耀眼。

“圣诞快乐，Will。”Hannibal微笑着说。

“天哪这是我的圣诞礼物吗？告诉我你准备了多久？”Will还沉浸在刚刚的震惊之中，他的声音都在颤抖——因为那种极致的满足与愉悦。

“半年。”Hannibal说，“我一直瞒着你，想给你个惊喜。”

“我简直……”他想说感激不尽，但那又显得疏远，他找不到合适的语言来表达自己。

“我知道。”Hannibal点了点头。

*  
“真抱歉没有给你准备礼物。”Will给了Hannibal一个吻后说。

“我相信你准备了。等你想起来之后可以再补上。”Hannibal拨开Will凌乱的头发，吻了吻他的额头。“睡吧，Will。”

“嗯。”

Hannibal有一件事没有告诉Will，其实Will的礼物早上他就收到了，Will让邮局在圣诞节发出了这份礼物。

那是一只鱼钩，银制的钩子上雕着复杂的花纹，后面系着艳丽的蓝紫色的羽毛。

Hannibal看着沉睡的Will，决定还是让这件事暂时地成为一个秘密。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17.1.8

两周过去了，Will没有一点恢复记忆的征兆。但唯一有进展的是他和Hannibal的关系，他允许Hannibal晚上那些不越界的小小的肢体接触，而Hannibal也在小心翼翼地探索着Will的底线。直到那晚，他们地迷题才终于破解。

“Will，Will？”Hannibal轻轻地拍着Will，呼唤着他，试图把他从噩梦中拉回来。Will痛苦地扭动着，急促地喘息，像以前那样——他们刚刚从海中生还的最初那几天，Will一直噩梦缠身，他总以为他们已经死了，但Hannibal总是会把他从噩梦中拯救出来，他会爱抚Will，直到他苏醒。而Will几乎每一次醒来时都会泪水涟涟，并非是因为软弱，而是因为感知到Hannibal的体温，心跳，感知到Hannibal热切的生命时的感动。

“Hannibal？”Will睁开眼睛，他的眼角是湿润的。

“你还好吗？”Hannibal略有些粗糙的指腹滑过Will的嘴唇。

“我……不……”Will瑟缩着，Hannibal就撑在他的身上，他们贴的很近，近到Hannibal垂下的发丝能抚到他的额头。Will伸出手，抓住Hannibal的手臂。而对方眼中闪过一丝惊讶。

“像我描述你的梦——就像以前一样。”Hannibal坚定地要求道。

“我梦到你吃了我，全部……没有剩下一部分……”Will低声道，“你会把我变成你的作品吗？”

“不会……即使我很想那么做，但我会失去你，我绝不愿意让你孤独离去。”Hannibal叹息道。

“告诉我……”Will一把拉下Hannibal，吻了上去，不似之前在厨房里的那么迷失，又不像失去记忆前那样放纵，只是平淡地扫过对方，短暂的摩擦，但这带来的热情却远远超过之前。

“Hannibal，让我感知你……让我看见你……最深的你……”Will开始喘息，他有点过于紧张了。

“这就是你的要求吗？”Hannibal坐起来，居高临下地看着他，眼睛眯起来，用一种狩猎者的眼神盯着Will，那视线仿佛要将他刺穿。

“是的，你会满足我所有的要求，不是吗？”Will没有躲开对方炽热的眼神，而是毫无畏惧迎了上去。他慢慢对Hannibal打开了自己，而现在他们只缺那最后一步就能扯开最后的阻拦。

Hannibal从喉咙深处发出一声低吼。

Will露出了脖颈，发出了邀请。Hannibal眼底泛起了血红的色彩，Will疑心那是光与影的错觉，随后他的意识就被甩了出去——Hannibal咬住了他，吮吸着他。Will感觉自己像某种小鹿，被猎豹咬断了喉咙。

他发不出声音了，也许只有几声无意识的呜咽。Hannibal终于放开他时，Will像重获新生般喘息着。

那里留下了一个深红的印记，但Hannibal给他留下过很多印记。

“你确定你还要继续吗？也许我会伤到你。”Hannibal抚过Will柔软的卷发，无比轻柔。

“我相信你，Hannibal。”Will喘息着说。红晕爬上他的身体，他感觉到内裤渐渐变紧。他硬了。

Hannibal看着Will凸起的下体，露出了笑容。Will很肯定他已经明白了自己的回答。

趁着Hannibal打开抽屉搜寻润滑油的时候Will快速地脱下身上为数不多的衣物。他坐起来，等待着Hannibal的下一步动作。

而Hannibal也没有让Will等太久，他将自己的手指覆盖满了润滑液，然后把一根手指送入Will的后穴。

Will发出了一声惊呼，这真是——他张口想说什么，却不知道该说什么，尤其是他看到Hannibal还处在未勃起状态时，他扭动了一下，试图把自己调整到一个更舒服的体位。Hannibal一开始只是在抚摸他的内壁，按压着，观察着Will的反应，但显然他不会止步于此。他弯曲了手指，因看到Will努力地压抑住自己的呻吟而感到愉悦。

他把第二根手指压入Will的穴道。Will感觉到自己被撑得更开了，Hannibal轻吻了他给他带来了些许的安抚。“Hannibal……”他低声道，手指穿过对方柔软的发丝。

Hannibal把手指插得更深，他摸索着，但他对Will的身体足够熟悉，很快就找到了那个点。Will终于压抑不住呻吟叫了出来，他硬挺地性器头部开始吐出清液。Hannibal空出来的那只手握住Will的阴茎，把那些清液涂抹在他的腹部。但之后他就收回了手，而不是以此将Will送向高潮。

Hannibal分剪开手指，扩张着Will。Will开始扭动起来，寻求更多的快感，他用手握住自己，却被Hannibal将手拍掉了。他的眼眶因为快感而湿润。Hannibal用手爱抚着Will，揉捏着他的乳头。这是Will的敏感点之一。他低下头舔吻着它们，为Will带来更多快感。

他刺入了第三根手指。Will捂住了自己的眼睛，低声呻吟着，这快感还不够强烈——他还要更多。Hannibal突然停下来了，他把手指抽走了。

“翻过去。”他的声音甚至于有些冰冷。

Will还没有反应过来就被粗暴地翻了过去，他的脸贴着枕头，对身后发生的事情毫无知觉，这让他觉得很紧张，但这没有持续多久，很快他就感受到Hannibal的阴茎贴着他的屁股，他已经硬了。这个认知给Will带来了一些小小的满足感。阴茎的头部在他的穴口处摩擦，穴道里的空虚感使他主动地把臀部迎了上去。

Hannibal被他的小动作取悦了，他把阴茎慢慢插进了Will体内。Will感觉到自己被一点点打开，快感潮水般波涛汹涌，接连不断。当Hannibal全部没入Will体内时，Will感觉自己被全部撑开，全部占有了。这比他想象的更棒。

在确定Will适应了他之后，Hannibal开始动作。他抓住Will的臀部，快速地抽插，他每次都进到最深处，把Will彻底填满。Will小幅度地摆动腰肢，让Hannibal的阴茎擦过那个能给他带来快乐的地方。Hannibal注意到了他的渴求，开始对准那里不断地刺激着。Will大声呻吟着，手紧紧抓住床单，被忽视的阴茎滴拉着流下液体。

Hannibal最终伸出手，握住了那根可怜的阴茎，开始挤压。他用指甲刮过顶端的小孔，Will承受不了这种快感，呼喊着Hannibal的名字，颤抖着射了出来。他的穴道收缩着，Hannibal把自己送到最深处，把自己的热液全部都灌进了Will体内。

*

Will在那场性爱之后精疲力竭，直接睡了过去，而Hannibal不得不把他从床上抱起来，帮他清洁身体。

而Will一直沉沉地睡着。

第二天早上，Hannibal醒来时发现Will骑跨在了他的身上，把他死死地压在床上。

“Will？”他试探性地问。

“闭嘴，Hannibal。”显然Will很生气。“你竟然趁我失忆对我做了这种事。”好消息是他恢复记忆了。

“哪种？”Hannibal眨了眨眼睛，无辜地盯着他。

“那么玩我是不是让你觉得很有意思？”Will对Hannibal的回答很不满意。

“还有，这到底是怎么回事？为什么我会突然失忆然后在性爱之后又恢复了记忆？”

“来自一个吉普赛巫师的礼物。我帮他解决了一些私人问题。”Hannibal微笑着，手不安分地移到了Will的臀部，他揉捏着那块软肉，愉悦地看着Will恼羞成怒，以及开始变红的脸。“如果你不介意，我们可以再来一次晨间性爱。”

他一把把Will拉下来，把他翻过去，自己掌握了主动权:“那么我们开始吧？”

而Will只是象征性地挣扎了几下，最后也就任由Hannibal动作。他低声抱怨:“去你的，Hannibal。”

Hannibal听见之后也没有在意Will的措辞，只是加快了动作，一直把Will操到说不出话来。

 

END


End file.
